


Narrator Voice

by MCMulch



Category: Pulse (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Kinda, not enough justice to become an epilogue, school teacher, the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: Damn.I bet I look like one of these kindergarteners.Except I’m 5’9 and a proffessional Cardiothorcacic Surgeon





	Narrator Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Mel Sievers is an absolute badass*
> 
>  
> 
> *but only when Lynn Sievers(neè Wiles) isn’t within a 5-mile radius.

On occasion, I like thanking both God and Jesus for getting a weekday off. See, having weekends off are for younger adults partying their way into the more jaded seniority of adulthood. Me, I prefer relaxing in a quiet suburbia while the denizens of planet Earth work away in their own little worlds.

Nah I’m totally kidding.

My Wife’s a teacher! I prefer going to her school and being her “assistant” rather than going to some public area and putting up the “what great gal pals” act, which explains the love for weekday breaks. It’s enough fun watching her try to keep 20-something kids from falling asleep in the middle of a reading lesson - of which she does well enough by baiting them with the magic of books then trapping them into sounding out the horrors of vowels. 

Said story time may be the part of the day that makes wiping elementary kids’ snot off tables worth it. See, Lynn, when she gets into the book she puts on this thing I like to call her “narrator voice”. Her usual bubbly tone takes on a layer, like if bubbles suddenly gained spikes. It’s made of velvet, it’s rich, it’s soulful and it makes me stop whatever I’m doing, gravitate to the front of the board and plop down right in front of Teacher Dearest. I drink it all in too. 

Everything

From the way her freckles re-align because she’s scrunched up her face in an overly animated act (see: the Hero has to clean up the poopdeck of a pirateship.)  
To the way her eyes light up awfully sincere, sympathizing with the Hero’s deserved fortune (not to mention the smile that matches the victory Hero earns after standing up to the evil Captain.)

The Kids may be used to this story time stuff since they spend 180 days with her but not me.  
I mean, I’m with her everyday and she still amazes me, and god damn do I look as dumbstruck as a rabbit in headlights watching her act out all the scenes.

What also amazes me is how she never lets me live down the looks I give her.  
Miss “I wish I had a Camera”  
Miss “You looked like a deer in the headlights!”  
Miss Sievers

Mrs. Sievers

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I’ve written since the Barracks. Go easy on me pls ;•; i beg u


End file.
